


Мисс Ухура, не танцую

by YellowClown



Series: 2017: драбблы G-PG-13 [21]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowClown/pseuds/YellowClown
Summary: — Твои однокурсники не будут рады видеть меня вместе на вечеринке.— Возможно, потому, что вы их заваливаете на экзаменах?





	Мисс Ухура, не танцую

Спок был сдержанным человеком... Вернее, совершенно типичным вулканцем. Так, по крайней мере, казалось Ухуре. Когда она начала настаивать на отношениях с ним, он поддался с большой неохотой — была ли то гордость либо желание соблюдать ученическую субординацию?.. Ухура не знала, но была вполне рада тому, что имела сейчас.

— Вы великолепно готовите бобы, мистер Спок, — честно сказала она, отправляя в рот очередную вилку завтрака. В виду специфической диеты своего возлюбленного она тоже волей-неволей перешла на вегетарианство; разумеется, Спок не настаивал. Каждый раз, предлагая ей остаться на ночь, он уточнял, не хочет ли она, чтобы в холодильнике было что-нибудь мясное.

Но Ухуре было не сложно обходиться без животного белка; во-первых, она глубоко уважала традиции Вулкана, а во-вторых — никто не мешал ей после занятий купить запеченную курочку в столовой Академии.

— Благодарю, — сдержанно ответил на похвалу Спок. — Земные продукты дешевле в данном секторе, поэтому я учусь их готовить. Я рад, что тебе нравится, ведь, в отличие от меня, ты знаешь, какими должны быть бобы на вкус.

Он замолчал и продолжил завтракать, а Ухура пожала плечами.

— Я никогда не была фанаткой вегетарианской кухни, как и моя семья. Я впервые пробую бобы, и они мне нравятся, — спокойно ответила она, давя в себе улыбку.

— В таком случае, мне вдвойне приятно слышать эту похвалу.

Вновь повисло неловкое молчание, и на сей раз сам Спок решил прервать его.

— Что у тебя сегодня по расписанию?

— Четыре часа кайтанского, потом физическая культура.

— Надеюсь, ты готова.

— Разумеется, — накалывая на вилку стручок фасоли, что затерялся между бобов, невозмутимо произнесла Ухура, — если бы я не была готова, я бы не осталась сегодня у вас. 

— Твое стремление правильно расставить приоритеты похвально, — склонил голову Спок, вероятно, считая подобное изречение высшей похвалой. Большего от него Ухура никогда не слышала, да и вряд ли услышит в будущем — таким уж он был, мистер Спок, загадочный преподаватель с Вулкана. Когда Ухура говорила подругам, что он ей нравится, они крутили пальцем у виска.

«А как ты с ним спать будешь?»

«А о чем ты с ним общаться будешь?» 

«А как ты собираешься его заарканить?»

«Заарканить» Спока Ухуре удалось, причем не без труда. Лишь когда она сдала экзамен по его дисциплине, а всякие намеки на фаворитизм стали невозможны, Спок соизволил обратить на нее внимание. Общаться, как оказалось, можно о чем угодно — начиная от грамматики вулканских диалектов и заканчивая... Фасолью и бобами.

Насчет того, как с ним спать, Ухура волновалась меньше всего, и эта проблема оказалась вполне себе решаема.

А вот то, что отличия вулканской культуры и земных обычаев могут стать камнем преткновения — да, она подозревала. И, увы, не без причины.

— Я обдумал сказанное тобой вчера. Сожалею, но я не могу пойти с тобой на танцы, — доедая последние бобы, произнес Спок. — Мне жаль.

Ухура печально вздохнула.

— Но это очень важно для меня.

— Я не танцую, мисс Ухура, — уже тверже сказал ей Спок и, взяв тарелку, встал из-за стола, отходя к посудомоечной машине. То, как быстро он вскочил и отвернулся, дало понять Ухуре, что ему правда неприятно говорить на подобную тему, так что она решила задать лишь один вопрос.

— Не умеете?

— Да, не умею. И у меня нет времени учиться.

— Я могу научить.

— Если я за что-то берусь, — загрузив сначала свою тарелку в машину, а потом и забрав тарелку Ухуры, продолжил Спок, — я делаю это идеально. Танец — это ритуал. Я не способен к воспроизведению данного ритуала.

Ухура забросила столовые приборы внутрь машины и, воспользовавшись моментом, встала так близко к Споку, как он мог позволить, чтобы не посчитать подобное вторжением в личное пространство.

Спок поджал губы и устало вздохнул.

— Для меня танцы вашей молодежной культуры представляют собой не слишком удобное понятие. Они подразумевают близкий контакт — зачастую, слишком близкий, и не только с партнером. Если тебе не хватает близости, стоит говорить об этом непосредственно в постели, чтобы я мог принять меры, — произнес он так монотонно, будто читал лекцию о распределении квантовых состояний. — А не приглашать меня на мероприятие, которое не соответствует ни моему возрасту, ни статусу среди тех людей, что будут там находиться. Ваши сокурсники, — строго посмотрел он на Ухуру, — питают ко мне не особо теплые чувства.

— Потому что вы заваливаете их на экзаменах, — справедливости ради ответила та.

— Не я заваливаю их. Они не доучивают, я же лишь спрашиваю то, что они должны знать к концу обучения, — невозмутимо ответил Спок. — В любом случае, я там буду лишним, не говоря уже о том, что концепция танца доставляет мне некоторые неудобства.

Он покосился на часы.

— Полдевятого. 

Ухура печально вздохнула и, забрав со стола свой коммуникатор, молча вышла с кухни. Она была расстроена и даже немного зла, причем не столько на Спока, сколько на себя.

Она сама выбрала такого мужчину. 

Что же, за все рано или поздно приходится платить. И хорошо, если это будет просто студенческая вечеринка.


End file.
